


Love Yourself

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, Songfic, im desperate to fit in, its cute trust me, jacksepticeye - Freeform, pls read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Song Fic: "Love Yourself" By Justin Beiber.





	

_All the times that you rain on my parade_

Mark grinned as he sat down next to Jack, Felix, Cry, Ken, and all his other wonderful friends, smiling as _Star Wars_  started to play on the tv screen.

"Shh! It's starting!" "You 'shh'!" "Both of you, shut the fuck up!"

Mark shoved Jack, and Jack grinned, shoving back against his shoulder, before Ken hit Jack's other shoulder, and Cry threw a piece of popcorn at Felix.

Mark looked up as several other people entered the dark bedroom, all smooshing next to eachother on the couch, some sitting and curling in front of it with blankets, before Mark noticed Elyse enter the room. "Hey babe, come sit next to me." Mark called out, scooting a bit, squeezing next to Jack to allow room for his girlfriend to sit. 

She saw that the movie began to start, and she scoffed. "Seriously Mark? _Star Wars_   is stupid." She rolled her eyes, and Felix glanced up awkwardly in between Mark's girlfriend and Mark. Mark felt his face cast a bit, before he looked away. "You and your weirdo friends can watch your geeky movie, I'm gonna go out wi-" She stopped speaking as Marzia pressed past her through the doorway, carrying popcorn. "Hey poods," She smiled, sitting down next to him, giving him a bowl of popcorn, and kissing him on the cheek. Elyse watched this happen, before she rolled her eyes and turned away. "C'mon Mark, I wanna go home." She spoke, and Mark raised an eyebrow. "But I just-" "Can you guys talk somewhere else, I can't read the opening with you guys talking." Ken said, and Jack looked up at Elyse, glaring at her.

"Mark."

Mark blinked, glancing at Cry, who was staring up at him, eyes full of pity. "I-" "Y'know what, nevermind. I'll get a ride. Bye." Elyse turned around, and shut the door.

The room fell silent, Mark seeping back into the couch. Jack turned to look at him, before placing a hand at his shoulder. "Dude, we can watch another time, you go ahea-" "No... we've been planning to... it's fine." Everyone was looking at him, before Ken grabbed the remote and restarted the movie from the beginning.

Jack fell asleep on Mark's shoulder.

_And all the clubs you get in using my name_

"You're... You're dating _Markipler?_ Like that famous YouTuber my brother always watches?" The blonde girl asked, handing Elyse her coffee, over hearing the conversation between her and her friend Kelly.

Elyse looked up and grinned, pride overflowing her chest.

"Yes. He's my boyfriend." She smiled, and the girl's eyes widened.

"Wow... so you-" "Wait, you're Markiplier's girlfriend?!" Someone said from across the coffee shop, which drew several people's attention. She smirked, and let the people walk her way, all surprised and wanting to hear some gossip about her boyfriend.

In the end, she left with empty promises of 'will you tell him that I...' and 'can you give this to him?' that were never received by Mark.

_You think you broke my heart_  
_Ohhh girl for goodness sake_  
_You think I'm crying_  
_Oh my ohhh, well I ain't!_

Mark smiled at Jack as they drank their coffee.

"I cannot believe!" Jack said, his voice high, and Mark leaned back, laughing extremely hard. "I-I just _cant!_ "  Mark toppled over, and Jack burst out into laughter, tears practically falling down his cheeks.

"What are you two laughing at?" Felix said, scooting into sit next to Jack, smirking at them. Jack let his laughter die down, and he looked at his lap, still grinning widely. Mark flicked his eyes up at look at Jack.

"Nothing..."

_And I didn't wanna write a song_  
_'Cause I didn't want anyone thinking I still care, I don't_  
_But, you still hit my phone up_  
_And baby I be moving on_

Mark was lying in bed, staring off into space, before he heard his phone buzz. He blinked, before he turned around to see that he had one message.

Elyse: We need to talk, give me a chance Mark.

Mark rolled his eyes, before closing his messages, pulling up his music. He clicked the playlist titled 'JM' and clicked play.

He rolled over, and closed his eyes.

_And I think you should be somethin' I don't wanna hold back_  
_Maybe you should know that_  
_My mama don't like you and she like's everyone_

Mark glanced up at Elyse as she only ate half of her plate of food, wiping her mouth, before taking a giant gulp of water. Mark looked over to his Mom, who happily ate what she cooked.

"Are... Are you done, Elyse?" Mark asked, seeing as the blonde girl pushed away the food from in front of her. Elyse nodded, before getting up from the table. Mark and his Mom looked up at her as she stood, dropping her napkin on top of her food. "I'm finished. Food was great. Mark, can you hurry up so we can leave?" She asked, pulling out her phone, and Mark's eyes widened.

"... Why, hon?" "Because Em just texted me and she wants to meet up. You're my ride." She looked up at him, and then at his Mom. "Thank you ma'am. The food was wonderful." She shined her stunning smile, before looking at her boyfriend, her grin falling away. "I'll be waiting in the living room." She moved from the kitchen, walking to the other room.

Mark glanced at his mom, before she looked down at her food. "It wasn't that bad, was it, Mark?"  Mark's eyes widened, before he grabbed his Mom's hand. "Mom, no no, it was wonderful. She just doesnt have a big appetite and... is strict about her schedule..." His mom nodded, before she looked at Elyse's plate. Mark saw this, before he stood up, moving around the table. "I'll clean it, Mom." He smiled, and she nodded, smiling at her son.

He left the dining table, and into the kitchen, before she glared, speaking under her breath.

"무엇 약간의 똥"

_And I never like to admit that I was wrong_

"She was kind of a bitch, Mark."

Mark nodded, wiping his eyes as he laid on the floor. He was surrounded by his friends, Felix sitting cross legged at Mark's feet, hands massaging his calves, Ken sitting next to head, Cry laying practically on top of Mark, his stomach pressed to Mark's back, his body laying in the opposite direction Mark was, and Jack lying right next to him, feeding him grapes, and playing with his hair.

"Yeah... I guess you're right..."

Jack scoffed, looking up at Ken.

"That was a bit of an understatement."

He looked back at Mark, pushing a grape past Mark's lips, trying to get him to eat. Mark chewed it sadly as he stared somewhere off. "I dont even know how you managed to stay with her for 6 months, let alone a fucking week." Ken spoke. Mark shrugged his shoulders as he sniffed.

"Touche."

"And she was also-" "Fe." Cry interrupted, and Felix looked up at him, widening his eyes, and glancing at Mark.

"... okay, but still."

_And I've been so caught up in my job_  
_Didn't see what's going on_  
_But now I know_  
_I'm better sleeping on my own_

"Mark, we have a party in an hour, get dressed." Elyse said, and Mark looked up from his computer, his grin fading. "Huh? Sorry El, give me a sec." He looked back at his computer. "Girlfriend is asking-Jack... Fuck you, oh MY GOD, FELIX-!" "Mark. Now." Mark looked up, before taking off his headphones.

"Yeah?" 

"Party. Tonight."

Mark blinked, before looking at his computer. "Oh, I can't. I have some videos to finish doing." He said, watching his standing and vulnerable character on-screen. Elyse rolled her eyes, stepping into the room, before going to stand next to Mark. "I can't belive you think YouTube is more important than me." She shook her head, before bending down to press her lips to Mark's.

Mark closed his eyes, pressing back against her, before she opened her own, and grabbed the mouse, ending the skype call. She pulled away as Mark reached forward to carress her cheek. "There. Now you're not distracted." She smiled, and Mark raised an eyebrow, before he noticed the ended 3 hour call.

"Mark?" Jack said, and Felix raised an eyebrow. "Did he leave the call?" Felix asked, and Jack checked. "Yeah..." Jack said, disappointment seeping through his voice. Felix smirked. "Y'know what that means... hehe, maRK'S GETTING LAID!" He called out and Jack scoffed, rolling his eyes, ignoring the twinge of jealousy in his stomach.

"Elyse, why-" "C'mon Mark, we gotta go!" She said, tugging at his shirt to make him stand. She pressed her lips to his once more, but Mark didn't press back. "Elyse, I think you're missing the point why I've been doing so many videos lately. Im trying to finish doing them, so you and I can have a break. Can't you wait for several minutes?" He asked, and Elyse sighed softly. "Oh really Mark? For me?" She said, moving her hands to his chest, before Mark nodded, a soft smile falling onto his face.

She grinned, before laughing a little.

"Mark, I don't care. I don't really want a break. Finish you're stupid game so we can go? Thanks." She let go of him, and left the room. Mark watched her close the door, and he sat down, feeling more baffled than ever.

What the hell?

_'Cause if you like the way you look that much_  
_Ohhhh baby you should go and love yourself_  
_And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin'_  
_You should go and love yourself_

_When you told me that you hated my friends_  
_The only problem was with you and not them_

Elyse awkwardly sat at the edge of table, holding Mark's hand as she drank her starbucks, Mark laughing obnoxiously as Jack made a loud joke. "So, he took the fucking rake, right?!" Ken said excitedly and Mark pursed his lips to keep from bursting out into laughter. "And he threw it at her! And-And she freaking - Oh my god!"

Mark was crying with laughter, and Ken was too, pulling out his phone and showing Mark the video. Elyse payed little attention to the loud boys she was sitting next to, gritting her teeth as she felt Mark burst out in laughter. "Oh my god, send that to me please, ho-holy shit." He giggled out, and Jack was leaning over the table, clutching his stomach, and Ken giggled as he texted it to Mark's phone.

Elyse looked at her boyfriend, and smiled.

"Mark, can you join me for a second?" She asked, and Mark nodded, glancing at Ken and Jack. They nodded, and he smiled, sitting up and following Elyse.

Several minutes later, Jack and Ken watched Mark leave the coffee shop with Elyse's hand in his. Jack glared, turning a dark red, and Ken patted his back.

"Don't worry Jack. She's just a witch, and Mark is somehow wrapped around her finger."

"I fucking know, which is why I hate her."

_And every time you told me my opinion was wrong_  
_And tried to make me forget where I came from_

It was an accident, and Mark knows he shouldn't have said anything, just kept his mouth shut.

"E-Elyse, baby, wait-" "No, I'm fucking done with your shit, Mark. Im leaving you. Call me when you decide to apologise." She said, grabbing her stuff, and he felt tears prick his eyes.

"El." He grabbed her shoulder, before she turned and shoved him. "Dont fucking touch me, you prick." She glared, before pacing out the door.

Mark felt his eyes water, and he stumbled to the couch, laying down.

He called her back a week later, telling her she was right, and she came back the next day.

_And I didn't wanna write a song_  
_Cause I didn't want anyone thinking I still care, I don't_  
_But, you still hit my phone up_

"Mark, what happened to your old girlfriend?" Mark spoke, reading the comment and he looked up at the camera. "I didn't like her and she didn't like me and we did the breaking up thing. It wasn't much of a hassle, and I'm happier now... And no, you wont and will never find out who I'm with currently, because I'm seriously tired of sharing my relationships with the internet... especially after the... last one..."

He said all of this with a smile, and then went onto the next question.

_And baby I be moving on_  
_And I think you should be somethin' I don't wanna hold back_  
_Maybe you should know that_  
_My mama don't like you and she like's everyone_  
_And I never like to admit that I was wrong_  
_And I've been so caught up in my job, didn't see what's going on_  
_And now I know, I'm better sleeping on my own_

_'Cause if you like the way you look that much_  
_Oh baby you should go and love yourself_  
_And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin'_  
_You should go and love yourself_

"Mark?" She asked, and Mark shook his head.

"Just get out."

Elyse looked at him as he dropped her bags at the door. "M-Mark what are you-" "Elyse, shut the fuck up and get out of my house." He sighed. Elyse felt her lip tremble. "M-Mark why?"

Mark sighed, turning around to look at her. "You wanna know why? You seriously wanna know fucking why?" Mark looked up at the ceiling, turning a bit, before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Because, you're a bitch. I don't even know why I took you back. You infringe on my life, and generally are a nuisance and a waste of space in my house. I'm pretty sure I'll be warmer in my bed without you, since you steal the fucking blankets, I'm pretty sure I forgot the taste of bacon, since I haven't had any for 9 fucking months, I'm pretty sure I'll be happier without your shitty friends and you staying up late and bothering me, and to be honest, you have probably been the worst girlfriend I've ever had. Also, Im pansexual, and I can't believe im saying this, but you sound like a fucking donkey when you orgasm."

She opened her mouth, her eyes widening in horror.

"So, in all, you're generally the worst human being I've ever had to meet, and I've met alot of bitches, such as your friends. So go ahead, close your mouth because my dick isn't in your face anymore, and leave my house, because I don't want you - and to anyone who has to deal with your bullshit, I pray for them."

She stood there in shock, and Mark looked back at her with a blank expression, before she stepped forward.

"You're going to regret this."

"No, not really."

She glared, before she slapped him.

"Well... you sucked at fucking me." She said, turning around to grab her bags.

Mark smirked, walking her to the door. "Bye!"

She cursed under her breath as she stomped out of the apartment, and he chuckled as he closed the door, and sighed, finally feeling peace as the demon of his life finally left

_For all the times that you made me feel small_  
_I fell in love now I fear nothin' at all_

Jack opened his door, wiping his eyes.

It was 10:00, and he had fallen asleep at his keyboard in the middle of editing a video, so he was still in his pajamas, a purple Markiplier charity shirt on with his septiceye pants.

All this moving from Ireland to L.A had made him a bit stressed.

Until he practically choked on his breath as he saw Mark standing in his doorway.

"O-Oh. Hey Mark." Jack said, a bit confused, before glancing down at his shirt, and blushing, noticing that Mark was looking at his shirt as well. "You sleep with me?" Mark asked, teasing as he smirked, and Jack turned a deep red, before smiling a shy smile. "Heh. Shut up... Come in."

Jack moved a bit, and let Mark walk into his small apartment. "Did Felix leave today?" Mark asked, and Jack nodded. "Yeah, he left earlier this morning. It's a bit quiet now, but that's okay." Jack said, feeling a bit sad that his friend, who had stayed with him for the 2 weeks that he was spending in America, had finally left with his girlfriend.

Mark nodded along, before sitting down at Jack's couch.

"Erm.. Is there something you wanted, Mark?" Jack asked, and Mark looked at his friend, before extending his arms. "Can I have a hug?" Mark asked, and Jack blinked, before glaring down at his friend. "Are you fucking serious right now, Mark I was editing -" "No you weren't, now come give me a damn hug."

Jack let his glare soften, before he sighed, turning a small pink as he hugged his friend, before he felt himself being pulled on top of Mark. "M-Mark-" "Shut up and let me hold you."

Jack blushed, his body stiffening, before he moved to curl a bit into Mark's arms.

"I missed you." 

"I missed you too."

_I never felt so low when I was vulnerable_  
_Was I a fool to let you break down my walls?_

Jack adjusted himself in Mark's arms, before lifting his head.

"What are we doing?" Jack asked, suddenly realising the situation they were making. "We shouldn't be this close together, Mark." Jack said, blushing a bit, and moving to get out his arms, before Mark's grip tightened.

"Why not?"

_'Cause if you like the way you look that much_  
_Ohhhh baby you should go and love yourself_

 Jack blinked, turning a light red as he saw Mark glance at his lips.

"M-Mark, are you drunk-" "Jack, I can't drink, it will literally kill me." Mark said, looking kind of disappointed that Jack forgot about that. "Oh... Oh ya..." Jack said, his voice dropping as he moved a bit so he was sitting on Mark's lap, facing him.

Mark smiled lightly, and Jack swallowed.

_And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin'_  
_You should go and love yourself_

"M-Mark, what are you... what are you doing..." "Ruining us in the best way possible." Mark said softly, and Jack felt his face flush, his eyelids beginning to fall over his eyes as he leaned in slowly, Mark watching Jack slowly fall into him.

_'Cause if you like the way you look that much_

"Mark.. we really shouldn't... do this..." Jack whispered, and Mark smirked.

"We really really shouldn't." Mark replied softly, before Jack's lips met his, and Mark felt his heart flip over in his chest, sparks moving through his stomach as he moved to wrap his arms around Jack's waist, Jack moving his hands to grip Mark's hair.

_Ohhhh baby you should go and love yourself_  
_And if you think that I'm still holdin' on to somethin'_

Elyse: I still love you.

Mark: _You should go and love yourself_


End file.
